


Siempre nos quedará Bravil

by Little_Tigress



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alchemy, Bows & Arrows, Bruma (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Daggers, Epic Friendship, F/M, Frenemies, Friendship, Imperial City (Elder Scrolls), Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Knight, Male-Female Friendship, Medieval Medicine, Other, Swordfighting, Thief, smith - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tigress/pseuds/Little_Tigress
Summary: Los Khajiits son mal vistos en todo Tamriel, desde las tundras heladas de Skyrim hasta los pantanos de Blackmash y los bosques de Valenwood. Vahira tiene una misión: hacer que la gente de Tamriel vea que los Khajiits son más que ladrones y asesinos. Claro que es dificil cuando su principal trabajo como mercenaria es robar y matar. Su compañero imperial  también cree que es raro.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Camino a Bruma**

A veces me pregunto qué habría sido de mi vida si no la hubiera conocido. Pensar en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos simplemente me hace desear más el día en que llegue mi momento para colgar la espada y dejar mi armadura. Cada día que paso con Vahira me aleja del tan esperado retiro, de la posibilidad de tener una familia o una vida normal. De no haberla conocido quizás estaría seguro ahora, casado y atendiendo una herrería en Cyrodiil, a las afueras de la Ciudad Imperial.

No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, los años que he pasado viajando con Vahira no volverán. Es en momentos como este cuando desearía nunca haber entrado a esa villa durante mi viaje a Bravil. De haber seguido adelante ahora estaría cómodamente dormido, con un buen fuego y una cena deliciosa en una cabaña al lado de mi mujer. Pero aquí estoy, en medio de una fría noche sin una sola piel para cubrirme, sin agua o comida, ni siquiera tengo un fuego para calentarme.

Frente a mí está ella, observando cada uno de mis movimientos con sus ojos iluminados de azul reflejando la pálida luz de Masser. Intento tranquilizarme, pero incluso después de todo este tiempo, me intimida esa poderosa mirada felina, dormir ha sido prácticamente un lujo desde que comencé a viajar con Vahira, aún así debo admitir que hay algo de seguridad en ello. Saber que me cuidan la espalda incluso en momentos oscuros como suelen ser las noches en los enormes bosques de Cyrodiil.

Con el viento pegándome en la cara es difícil hablar sin que me tiemblen los dientes, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el intento.

-Oye, ¿no crees que valdría la pena encender algo de leña esta noche?- murmuré, esperando a que Vahira respondiera pero ella sólo se me quedó viendo, como si se burlara de mis constantes temblores y voz quebrada.

-Creo que debes irte acostumbrando si realmente quieres ayudarme a cruzar la frontera- ronroneó ella-. Te estás congelando y ni siquiera hemos llegado a Bruma, no quiero imaginarme lo que te pasará cuando me lleves a Skyrim- agregó con una ligera risa. Estaba oscuro, pero podría jurar que podía verla relamiéndose los colmillos, como suele hacerlo cuando quiere reprimir sus carcajadas.

-Sabes que no te acompañaré a esa tierra de salvajes, ¿verdad?

Vahira se levantó, se estiró un poco y luego se sentó junto a mí. Por mucho que quiera tenerla lejos, en un momento así sólo podía agradecer a los Divinos su presencia y su calor- a pesar que era por su culpa que no podía calentarme de otra forma.

-Me basta con que me ayudes a cruzar esa maldita frontera- contestó mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo, su cabeza se recargó en mi hombro. Un pensamiento extraño me llegó a la cabeza el momento en que sentí su cola enredarse en mi mano derecha.

-¿Por qué Skyrim?- dije sin pensar, simplemente fascinado por la duda que en todo este tiempo nunca había considerado.

Mi compañera soltó un suspiro. Sentí su garra presionar mi brazo mientras respondía.

-Mi trabajo en Cyrodiil está hecho, creo que la única forma de continuar mi labor será en el norte…

-Creí que odiaban a tu gente allá.

-También aquí, estoy bastante segura de que tú también me odias- murmuró Vahira. No diré que estaba equivocada, pero escucharlo directamente de su boca me hacía parecer un idiota racista- ¡Además, no puedo mostrar mi cara entre imperiales después de mi pequeña expedición a Kvatch!

Ambos reímos por el comentario, nunca podré olvidar las caras de los guardias imperiales cuando Vahira salió de aquel templo cubierta de amuletos usando la túnica del curandero.

Las nubecillas de vapor que salían de mi boca me fascinan, me les quedé mirando unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para perder el calor de Vahira que había levantado y regresado a su lugar frente a mí. Siempre viajamos ligero, sin tiendas y a duras penas llevábamos los ahorros del trabajo que Vahira había hecho estos últimos meses: poco dinero, yerbas y unas cuantas pociones curativas. Por eso nunca entendí cómo hacía Vahira para esconder un equipo básico de alquimia entre sus ropas.

En el mortero tenía algunas hiervas, semillas y sales que, claro está, no sé identificar. Ella comienza a molerlas y luego pone los polvos en un frasco lleno de agua. Tras unos minutos de agitar y revolver- aprendí a base de golpes que no es lo mismo-, Vahira me arroja la poción.

La poción me golpea en la cara antes de atraparla, a veces desearía poder ver en la oscuridad como ella. Alzo la ceja, realmente no me gusta la idea de tomar una poción preparada en estas condiciones, nunca me ha gustado.

-¿Qué es esto?- sujetar el frasco con sólo dos dedos quizás lo haga caer, al menos eso espero.

Vahira regresa a mi lado, se sienta simplemente… sonriendo.

-Sólo tómala. Si quisiera envenenarte lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

Debo aceptar que tiene razón, ambos hemos tenido bastantes oportunidades para apuñalarnos por la espalda y aun así aquí estamos. ¡Qué demonios! No puede ser peor que morir congelado. La mezcla de Vahira tiene un sabor amargo, agrio y quema mi garganta; quizás así dejaré de fastidiar a Vahira con preguntas estúpidas sobre gatos.

Uhg. No tengo nada contra la magia pero las pociones… son perturbadoras, demasiados efectos secundarios para mi gusto.

-¿Ya ves? No pasó nada- lo dice tan fácil, sonriendo como si realmente no fuera a pasarme nada con su pseudo-poción. Vahira se aleja de mí una vez más, recoge su equipo y su mochila. Mientras se pone su capucha me indica con la mirada que es hora de partir.

-Vamos- dice ella con una sonrisilla dentuda-. La resistencia al frío durará sólo unas horas, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Entonces Vahira comienza a caminar como si yo no estuviera. Avanza firme sobre el camino de rocas, con la mochila en la espalda y la capa negra puesta me cuesta saber lo que pasa por su mente. Me apresuro a recoger mis cosas para alcanzarla. Mientras amarro las ataduras de mi armadura de hierro me pregunto lo que sucederá después, ella camina segura como si realmente no le preocupara el futuro… Como si estuviera demasiado ocupada rememorando el pasado.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Llegando a Bravil**

El tabernero nunca dijo nada sobre lobos, la guardia local aseguraba que los caminos eran patrullados todo el tiempo y que era imposible que sucediera algo durante un viaje corto a Bravil. Mientras la pequeña espada se balanceaba de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por alejar a los hambrientos engendros caninos, Celer no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja.

El joven imperial pensaba que la gruesa armadura de hierro que llevaba sería suficiente para su viaje, pero los gruñidos incesantes de los tres lobos y el ardor que sentía en su herido brazo le recordaron lo frágil que es una buena armadura si la espada no la defiende correctamente.

Retrocedía constantemente, su brazo derecho sosteniendo el arma mientras con el izquierdo abrazaba su pequeña mochila.

-¡Si no fuera por este estúpido pedazo de…!- el enojado murmuro de Celer fue interrumpió por el repentino ladrido de uno de los lobos. A penas alcanzó a levantar su espada lo suficiente para detener las fauces de la bestia. Los afilados colmillos estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, los gruñidos fueron un aviso inservible del ataque que los otros dos lobos estaban preparando.

Con un movimiento rápido de su arma, Celer logró apartar al lobo. Cálidas gotas rojas cayeron sobre su rostro. Mientras el engendro de pelaje oscuro soltaba un chillido, el joven imperial comenzó a correr. Los pies le dolían, el peso de la armadura era demasiado para hacer un cambio significativo en su desesperado escape, pero el joven no estaba dispuesto a perder una sola pieza. Los lobos seguían aullando y gruñendo a sus espaldas.

Las pesadas botas traqueteaban, la pequeña espada se balanceaba en su funda y los lobos seguían jadeando detrás suyo. Mientras abrazaba la mochila, Celer trataba de mantener el paso. En la distancia podía ver lo que parecían cabañas, él sabía que Bravil estaba a otro medio día de viaje, pero ver las siluetas de gente en el horizonte le dio la fuerza para continuar empujando.

Faltaban unos metros, Celer podía escuchar los ruidos de aquella villa. Pero los gruñidos eran más fuertes. Cuando el imperial llego los lobos le siguieron. Los aldeanos que trabajaban en las fronteras de la aldea comenzaron a correr, algunos cargaban gallinas o trataban de apartar al ganado. Al ver a los otros elfos e imperiales alejarse, Celer se dio la vuelta.

Los lobos se acercaban rápidamente, Celer desenvaino su espada y se preparó para enfrentarse a esos demonios de una vez por todas. Sus manos sudaban bajo los guantes de cuero y su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con insistencia. En alguna parte del camino entre La ciudad imperial y Bravil había varios cadáveres de lobos negros que, por haberlo atacado, ya no molestarían a más viajeros. El imperial ajustó su postura y esperó.

Celer frunció el ceño, el sudor bajando por su frente por la anticipación. Los tres lobos se lanzaron al ataque, uno detrás de otro, gruñendo y babeando a sólo unos metros. El joven imperial alzó su espada, listo para defenderse y defender a aquel pueblo de los demonios. Celer tomó una respiración profunda, afirmando su agarre sobre el mango de su arma.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- el joven se adelantó gritando, la hoja de metal perfectamente alineada para rebanar el cuello de uno de los lobos- ¡Basta!- la espada descendió contra el cuerpo inerte del perro negro.

El joven imperial parpadeó un par de veces, sus manos aún fuertemente aferradas a su arma. Bajó la mirada y vio como el rio de sangre que su espada había provocado alcanzaba a los otros dos lobos. Todos los cuerpos estaban bañados de rojo y los tres tenían enterradas flechas de hierro en alguna parte del pecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que…?- Celer murmuró, tratando de recordar si alguno de los elfos del pueblo habría estado preparado para atacar.

-¡Oye!- gritó alguno de los aldeanos. El imperial se dio la vuelta-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Quien le hablaba había sido un bretón de baja estatura y enorme barba castaña.

Celer balbuceó algo sobre demonios, pociones y taberneros mentirosos.

-¡Vete de aquí!- gritó el aldeano alzando los brazos. Celer no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, sacudió su espada y echó a correr al interior del pueblo. El bretón soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a recoger las pieles de los lobos.

El joven imperial se dirigió a la taberna local. Empapado en sangre y sudor, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en un enorme tarro y una buena comida. El pub estaba algo solo a esa hora, una mujer imperial con cabello castaño servía los tragos en la barra.

-Hola extraño-saludó la tabernera con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Qué te sirvo?

Celer se sentó en uno de los bancos altos, soltando un suspiro mientras se quitaba el enorme casco de piel.

-Una cerveza y algo de carne- dijo él entre jadeos. La chica imperial le sonrió una vez más antes de salir hacia la cocina. Celer comenzó la revisión de sus suministros. Después de su pelea con los lobos había perdido muchas pociones.

-No- murmuró Celer, sus pupilas contrayéndose como si una vez más tuviera lobos hambrientos en frente.

-¿Es en serio?- lo único que había en su saco de viaje era el pequeño paquete y unas migajas de pan. Celer dejó caer su cabeza contra la barra ¡Cómo podía ser tan descuidado!

-Listo- dijo la mujer mientras dejaba la bebida y una pechuga asada frente al joven imperial.

-Gracias-gruñó el joven con la frente aún pegada a la mesa. La tabernera soltó una risilla antes de extender su mano.

-10 monedas por la cerveza y todo lo demás- dijo sin perder su jovial apariencia. Celer alcanzó sus bolsillos y dejó el oro en la barra.

-Te ves algo cansado, ¿ha sido un viaje largo?- Celer se limitó a gruñir- ¿De dónde vienes?- por algún motivo, el joven imperial sabía que aquella mujer no dejaría de interrogarlo hasta tener una respuesta clara.

-Vengo de la ciudad imperial- entonces Celer se levantó, preparado por fin para disfrutar de su comida.

-Interesante, yo trabajé allá por un tiempo- comentó la mujer que, recargada sobre la barra, ignoró por completó cualquier labor que tuviera en ese momento.

Celer tomó un gran trago de su cerveza.

-¿Sabes si hay algún asociado al gremio de los magos cerca?- preguntó el imperial-. No me vendrían mal algunas pociones- dijo el joven con una sonrisilla avergonzada. La mujer se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas mientras respondía, un brillo burlón apareció en sus ojos azules.

-Lo más cercano es el gremio en Bravil, quizás te tomará otro medio día llegar.

-Oh- suspiró él.

-¿Sabes? Va a oscurecer pronto- agregó la tabernera-, quizás lo mejor sería que te quedaras por esta noche. Mañana puedo llevarte con una conocida que sabe una cosa o dos sobre pociones- dijo la mujer imperial con una sonrisa.

Celer se quedó callado unos segundos. Al revisar su mochila una vez más se dio cuenta que no era mala idea, sin pócimas curativas sería difícil que pudiera sobrevivir si otro animal salvaje se aparecía por su camino a Bravil y, conociendo su suerte, eso era muy posible.

El imperial suspiró.

-¿Sabes de algún lugar donde pueda quedarme?

La sonrisa de la tabernera se ensanchó aún más y aquel brillo regresó a sus ojos.

-Casualmente tengo una habitación libre arriba, sólo veinte monedas la noche- exclamó la mujer imperial.

-Ah- se lamentó Celer, sacando ya el oro de sus bolsillos. La mujer recibió el dinero y entregó una llavecilla de cobre antes de desaparecer en la cocina otra vez.

El viajero se levantó, con los hombros caídos, tomó sus cosas y subió hasta la habitación vacía. Se trataba de un cuarto pequeño: una cama y una mesilla. Celer soltó un gruñido gutural, algo enfadado por la estafadora y el poco espacio.

Con la puerta cerrada, el imperial se retiró su armadura, dejando la carcasa, botas de hierro y guantes de cuero sobre la mesa. En el cuartito había una ventana redonda por la que entraban los débiles rayos de Secunda, daba una curiosa vista a la villa nocturna. Mientras se quitaba las botas, Celer se le quedó mirando, las negras siluetas de las cabañas contra el anaranjado tono del ocaso era una vista digna de admirar. Perdido en su contemplación, el imperial casi ignoraba la estela oscura que parecía saltar de un techo a otro.

-¿Qué…?- Celer parpadeó repetidas veces pero cuando volvió a voltear la extraña sombra había desaparecido.

-Huh- murmuró él mientras se recostaba en la cama de paja-. Ah, al menos es más cómodo que dormir en medio del bosque. El joven imperial sintió sus parpados pesados, las imágenes y preocupaciones de aquel día desvaneciéndose rápidamente mientras Celer hacía una última petición a Stendarr, Arkay, Mara o cualquier divinidad que estuviera escuchando.

-Por favor- suplicó mentalmente-, que mañana sea un día mejor.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Vida de un alquimista felino en Cyrodiil**

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que Celer hubiera querido. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, fastidiando el sueño del joven viajero.

-Ahg- gruñó él mientras se frotaba los ojos. Mientras se levantaba observó por la ventana, parecía que los aldeanos estaban activos desde hacía horas, había mucha gente en la calle, incluyendo un par de curiosos elfos oscuros. Celer se rascó la cabeza, quizás era sólo el sueño que aún no lo dejaba.

Aún algo mareado, el imperial comenzó a prepararse. Se colocó las botas, luego los guantes, tomó lo que le quedaba de dinero y en seguida salió. Celer dejó la pesada carcasa de metal en la mesa de noche, la espada junto a la cama y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se sentía algo vulnerable sin su armadura, pero no era necesaria, después de todo ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasarle en el mercado?

-Buenos días- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño cuando vio a Celer bajar a la taberna. El joven devolvió el saludo con un gesto de su mano-. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar? Me acaban de traer un par de conejos y algunas perdices…

Celer negó con la cabeza, componiendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo antes de responder.

-Ahora no tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias- _mentiroso,_ le reprimió una vocecilla en su cabeza mientras contaba mentalmente las monedas que le quedaban. Celer apretó los puños antes de agregar-: Ayer mencionaste que conocías a alguien que hace pociones.

La mujer asintió.

-Claro, es algo así como una alquimista local- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados, la sonrisa incomoda en su rostro hizo al joven alzar la ceja-. Seguramente tendrá las mezclas que necesitas.

El imperial asintió.

-Vive en el otro extremo del pueblo-agregó la tabernera-, es la única casa rodeada de flores, no creo que tengas problema para encontrarla.

Celer asintió agradecido y luego salió al pueblo. Era una mañana tranquila, muchos de los habitantes de la villa parecían estar ocupados, uno que otro niño pasaba jugando. Celer encontró que era bastante tranquilo ahí. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa del alquimista vio al bretón del día anterior y a una bosmer con curiosos chalecos de piel de lobo.

Al seguir su camino el joven se dio cuenta que esta vez el tabernero no había mentido, en el horizonte pudo ver una sencilla cabaña de madera. Estaba en la invisible frontera, sumergida entre el bosque y asomándose a la villa, rodeada de varios jardines con coloridas flores y algunos hongos. Celer nunca había visto la casa de un alquimista, pero imaginaba que así debería de verse.

Cuando se acercó más, pudo notar el letrero tallado en la puerta. “Azúcar y Arenas”.

-Huh- exclamó él-, que nombre tan inusual- murmuró al tiempo que empujaba la puerta. El joven descubrió, algo sorprendido, que el interior de la cabaña era, quizás, lo más mundano que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Había un fuego en un extremo de la casa y una mesa desordenada al otro, a unos metros del imperial había una puerta.

-¿Hola?- dijo al entrar, un curioso eco fue la única respuesta que recibió. La puerta estaba abierta, así que, Celer pensó, no había problema si se quedaba un rato. El imperial tomó una silla, recargó el codo en la mesa y esperó. El caldero al otro lado de la habitación burbujeaba, tenía un olor dulce y un tanto embriagante. Perdido como estaba en la fragancia, Celer se perdió del rechinido de una puerta.

-Hola- saludó una voz joven, suave y con un acento bastante extraño. Celer se erguió en la silla. En el umbral de la puerta había una mujer de espaldas, su cabello castaño trenzado y un par de cajas en sus brazos. Celer se pudo de pie, dispuesto a ayudar a la joven con su cargamento. Entonces, el imperial se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar las puntiagudas orejas y la cola moteada que sobresalía del vestido verde.

Celer se detuvo en seco. La joven doncella giró y dejó las cajas en el piso. Fue entonces que Celer sujetó fuertemente sus bolsillos. Casi por instinto, el imperial volteó varias veces alrededor de la casa, buscando por guardias de algún tipo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó ella con la ceja alzada, su curioso acento hacía que sus palabras parecieran reproches aunque su delicada sonrisa dijera lo contrario. Celer asintió-. ¿Qué necesitas?

El chico se quedó callado, su puño apretándose cada vez más contra sus monedas de oro. La joven notó eso y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me dijeron que sabías preparar pociones- dijo entre dientes. Celer observó con cierto temor el momento en que las puntiagudas orejas de la alquimista se erguían.

-Y más que eso- exclamó ella con una sonrisa enorme, sus colmillos blancos completamente visibles. Celer se estremeció- ¡Bienvenido a Azúcar y arenas!- señaló con un gesto a la casi vacía cabaña- ¡Aquí encontraras todo tipo de remedios, elixires y pociones!

-Bien- dijo el imperial secamente sin si quiera verle a los ojos-. Necesito algunas pociones curativas para un viaje.

En ese momento el entusiasmo de la joven desapareció. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y frunció un poco la ceja, no era la primera vez que trataba con imperiales como Celer, de hecho, podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Entiendo- dijo ella con calculada lentitud-, tendré listas algunas pociones más tarde- agregó con una sonrisa distinta a lo que Celer había visto antes. A la luz del fuego, sus colmillos brillaban como los de un lobo atacante y sus ojos parecían iluminados con la ferocidad del príncipe Dagon.

-Muchas gracias- nunca admitiría en voz alta que estaba asustado, pero cualquier testigo habría podido corroborarlo por el temblor que tenía su voz al decir aquellas palabras.

La alquimista extendió una mano, sus garras ligeramente salidas. Celer alzó las cejas.

-Oh, por supuesto- dijo Celer, algo sorprendido, mientras contaba su dinero- ¿Cuánto por tres pociones sanadoras?

Celer no vio el momento en que la joven alquimista se relamía los dientes.

-Treinta y seis monedas.

-Perfecto, sólo dame un-

-Cada una- agregó ella con un brillo en sus ojos azules, su mano aún extendida.

El joven imperial volteó la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa?

La joven alquimista frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin perder su sonrisa socarrona, contestó:

-Treinta y seis monedas de oro por cada poción.

Celer negó con la cabeza.

-Es un robo- murmuró enojado. La joven frente a él retiró su mano mientras respondía.

-Es lo justo-. Entonces el imperial se cruzó de brazos-. Si no quieres pagar, ve tú mismo y prepara tus pociones- dijo ella señalando con su garra a la mesilla en donde estaba un mortero y algunos frascos.

Celer gruñó algo entre dientes.

-¿Cuánto cuestan las pociones regenerativas?- preguntó él.

-Cuarenta cada una- contestó ella con igual frialdad-. Y no vayas a decir que es un robo.

-Seguro has de tener mucha experiencia con eso, khajiit- dijo Celer, prácticamente escupiendo la última palabra. La joven alquimista no respondió, simplemente soltó un bufido y se acercó a la puerta.

-Gracias por visitar Azúcar y arenas- con un gesto rápido la puerta se abrió.

Celer se quedó mirando a la alquimista unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

-Espera…- balbuceó-. Realmente necesito…

La mirada de la joven se endureció.

Celer suspiró.

-Lo lamento- comenzó sin recibir más que una mirada asesina- ahora no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar por las tres pociones pero recibiré un pago por mi trabajo en Bravil mañana, regresaré a saldar mi deuda en cuanto tenga con qué.

La joven permaneció inmóvil, con su garra señalando a la puerta y sus orejas agachadas.

-Te compensaré de otra forma si quieres- agregó Celer con un grito- Me iré mañana, si hay algún trabajo o encargo que necesites ¡Yo lo haré!

Con otro bufido, la joven alquimista cerró la puerta. El azote del portón sacó algo de polvo alrededor del umbral y el ruido hizo a Celer dar un salto.

-Da igual- la joven pasó junto a Celer con la cabeza baja, orejas caídas y, Celer pensó, cierta tristeza manchándole la voz-. Cuarenta por todo- dijo ella sin ver a los ojos del imperial, su cola meneándose con impaciencia.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó él, avergonzado comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos lo que quedaba de su dinero. Sin pensarlo, Celer dejó todas sus monedas en la mesa.

-No lo menciones- contestó ella, mirando sobre su hombro agregó-: No podrías hacer encargos aunque quisieras con el brazo así.

Celer volteó a ver su brazo, la manga de su camisa estaba empapada de rojo. _Por el amor de_ …, pensó él, seguramente se había abierto su herida del día anterior.

-Ven acá- el imperial se acercó con cautela, gruñó de dolor cuando la Khajiit tomó su brazo entre sus garras-. No puedo creer que sigas vivo con una mordida así.

Sinceramente, Celer tampoco podía creerlo.

-No te muevas- la joven dejó caer el brazo y se alejó para buscar algo entre las cajas que había dejado junto a la puerta. Ella regresó segundos después con algunas semillas en las manos y flores entre los dientes. Celer observó, algo asqueado, cuando la alquimista comenzó a masticar las plantas para luego escupir una plasta de apariencia grisosa.

-Te va a doler un poco.

-¡Espera…!- gritó el imperial, Celer trató de quitar su brazo pero ya era tarde, estaba atrapado por el agarre de la joven Khajiit-. ¡Espera! ¡¿A qué te refieres con “un poco”?!

La joven alquimista soltó una risilla mientras retiraba la manga. Sin aviso previo, estampó la masa contra la herida abierta del joven imperial.

Algunos estudiosos de la universidad de Cyrodiil creen, hasta este día, que aquel aullido lastimero fue una manifestación de los mismísimos dioses, el grito de derrota del mismísimo Hircine. Todos los habitantes de la villa sabían que había sido sólo otro de los clientes de la joven Vahira.

Esa noche, Celer regresó a su habitación en la taberna. Su brazo estaba vendado y su mochila llena de pociones, mañana podría continuar su viaje sin problemas. Mientras se preparaba para dormir captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. El sol se había ocultado y lo único que podía ver eran siluetas iluminadas por la débil luz de Secunda. Entre las sombras, Celer pudo distinguir una figura encapuchada.

-¿Pero qué…?- el joven imperial observó a la figura, tratando de no perderla entre la oscuridad de la noche. Entre los saltos, Celer notó que la sombra iba hacía el otro extremo del pueblo. Se levantó alarmado cuando vio que aquel encapuchado se metía por la chimenea de la casa de la alquimista.

Se puso los guantes y tomó su espada. No supo muy bien por qué, pero mientras salía de la taberna entendió que no importaba. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, la sombra encapuchada ya había entrado a la casa cuando el imperial llegó. De manera poco ceremoniosa, el joven golpeó la puerta con el pie hasta que esta se abrió.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Adiós Vlindrel**

La figura encapuchada usaba una máscara, por lo que el gesto exagerado del sorprendido imperial se torció aún más. Aquel intruso parecía igual de desconcertado, su postura acechante y manos extendidas parecía dar esa impresión. Cuando Celer por fin se espabiló parpadeó un par de veces antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó él alzando su espada. Celer se adelantó con un rápido desplazamiento, pero cuando bajó su espada el extraño dio un paso atrás y la esquivó. El arma se clavó en las tablas del piso. El encapuchado soltó una carcajada seca y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Espera!- gruñó Celer. Cuando por fin pudo sacar su espada, el joven imperial emprendió su carrera hacia el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad de Vahira. La delgada figura estaba a sólo unos metros de él, parecía tratar de subir a uno de los árboles-. No lo harás- jadeó el imperial, alzando la espada una vez más.

El extraño con capa se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver el mango de una espada. El golpe fue suficiente para desorientarlo momentáneamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su vista parecía borrosa. Celer aprovechó su oportunidad y dio otro golpe a la figura con su puño.

-Auch.

La figura encapuchada cayó, sobándose la nariz herida mientras Celer se acercaba por detrás. El imperial levantó su arma, listo para dar el golpe mortal. El extraño, sin embargo, alcanzó a darse la vuelta, en menos de un segundo se puso de pie y lanzó un puñetazo al brazo herido de Celer.

El joven imperial dejó caer la espada, el dolor le hizo encogerse por lo que bien parecía una eternidad. La sensación punzante se calmó únicamente cuando fue remplazada por la falta de aire que una patada en el estomago le provocó a Celer.

-¡Uf!- Celer frunció el ceño mientras caía al suelo, por un segundo se preguntó si debía abrazar su estomago o su brazo herido. Tirado entre la maleza del bosque Celer observó, derrotado, a la figura encapuchada. El extraño ser de la capa salió corriendo hacia el camino; antes de irse de la villa, Celer notó con asombro, el encapuchado se despidió con un rápido gesto de su mano.

-Vuelve aquí- murmuró el furioso imperial, su vista nublándose a falta de oxigeno y su mente apagándose poco a poco gracias al dolor. Celer estiró su mano en vano, con voz débil gritó-: Ven aquí… ladrón.

Entonces el joven imperial cayó rendido a las orillas del bosque, la débil luz de la pequeña luna a penas iluminando su perturbado y cansado rostro. Pese al dolor y el incomodo lecho, Celer podía recordar aquella noche como una de las que mejor ha pasado en su vida.

La luz del sol naciente fue lo único capaz de romper el hechizo que lo mantenía en el reino de los sueños, se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles molestando al joven imperial, recordándole que el mundo real aún existía. Celer se levantó, el dolor en el brazo y el estómago le ayudaron a espabilarse más rápido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-balbuceó él, pestañeando lenta y perezosamente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. Sus rodillas se doblegaron en varias ocasiones, incapaces de sostener su peso. Resignado, Celer se quedó sentado unos minutos en la hierba. Se había adentrado más en el bosque de lo que esperaba, en la oscuridad había sido imposible notarlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había más árboles de los que recordaba y la cabaña de aquella alquimista Khajiit no estaba por ningún lado.

Celer estaba a punto de realizar su tercer intento para levantarse, pero el crujido de las hojas a sus espaldas le hizo permanecer quieto. Como un venado o un ciervo, el imperial se congeló en su lugar, atento de cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar peligro. El crujido del pasto y la hojarasca continuó por unos segundos, inmediatamente remplazado por el grito ahogado de una mujer.

El imperial se dio la vuelta mientras la mujer gritaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó escandalizada la joven alquimista, la canasta que llevaba en las garras cayó al tiempo que ella corría a atender al imperial herido- ¿Ya no tenías dinero para pagar una habitación?

Celer negó con la cabeza, un tanto irritado por la atención.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo la Khajiit mientras se agachaba a revisar el vendaje suelto y los moretones que tenía el joven, no parecía algo grave pero la joven Khajiit no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, preocupada mientras revisaba los golpes que había sufrido el imperial.

-Vi a un ladrón anoche- dijo Celer entre gruñidos, las revisiones de aquella alquimista eran más rudas que la pelea, al menos eso pensaba el imperial-. Creí que había entrado a robar a tu cabaña, pero cuando llegué ya se estaba yendo ¡AHG!- gritó él cuando su enfermera estiró su brazo, el vendaje parecía más apretado esta vez.

-Nadie entró a mi cabaña anoche y aún si hubiera sido así creo que me habría podido defender mejor que tú.

-¡Oye!- Celer quiso agregar más, pero la felina le interrumpió.

-Tienes que aceptar que con el brazo así no tenías posibilidades de defenderte, especialmente si el ladrón iba armado.

Celer bufó.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-dijo el joven entre dientes. _Aunque yo nunca dije que el ladrón estuviera armado_ , pensó, _pero supongo que sería una tontería que no llevara algo con que defenderse._

-Vahira- murmuró la Khajiit.

El joven imperial abrió la boca, él no había querido preguntarle su nombre, pero ella igual se lo dio. Celer se quedó callado, más que nada por el hecho de no tener idea de qué responder.

-Gracias- ni siquiera la miró a los ojos cuando pronunció aquella palabra, no se atrevió, pero sabía que ella había escuchado. La felina sonrió levemente, su gesto apenas era perceptible debido a sus facciones bestiales.

-Vamos.

La joven alquimista se apoyó en el suelo, actuando como un soporte para el herido imperial. Los dos se pusieron de pie con algo de dificultad, Vahira ayudaba a Celer a sostenerse mientras avanzaban por el bosque. Por fortuna no estaban muy lejos de la villa, al cabo de unos minutos los jóvenes llegaron a cabaña, en donde Vahira atendió con mejor cuidado las heridas del imperial.

El interior de la cabaña era igual de oscuro que el día anterior, las brazas a penas calentaban la caldera, Celer tenía algunos problemas para ver pero el brillo en los ojos de la alquimista le aseguró que la falta de luz no era problema. La felina trabajaba con agilidad y precisión, limpiando las heridas y aplicándoles pócimas, cremas y yerbas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Verla trabajar era tan reconfortante como aterrador.

-Si sigues lastimándote así nunca llegarás a Bravil- gruñó Vahira con la boca entre cerrada.

-¿Disculpa?- quizás era cuestión de honor, quizás era simple orgullo imperial, quizás Celer no quería que un gato, de todas las criaturas, sintiera lástima por él.

El gesto de indignación del joven no fue suficiente para fastidiar a Vahira, que ajustaba una venda en el brazo del imperial mientras continuaba:

-Sólo digo que tendrías más probabilidades de completar tu viaje si alguien te acompaña- agregó Vahira, está vez con un tono un tanto menos… hostil. Celer alzó la ceja.

-No conozco a nadie aquí, será complicado encontrar a un compañero de viaje-, el imperial apretó su bolsillo por reflejo, un solitario par de monedas estaba ahí-, peor aún un guardaespaldas.

Vahira soltó una corta carcajada.

-Creo que tendré que arreglármelas solo- concluyó Celer, resignado pero con cierto optimismo en su tono.

Vahira simplemente asintió, sonriendo mientras terminaba de apretar el vendaje.

Pese a las atenciones de aquella joven, Celer aún se sentía como si una manada de lobos los hubiera usado de juguete para morder. Cada parte de su cuerpo crujía y sus músculos se rehusaban a moverse, la huelga de sus piernas era lo peor: mientras preparaba su mochila para el viaje, una de sus extremidades dejó de responderle… quizás descansar un poco no sería mala idea. Era muy temprano en la mañana, un par de horas no harían daño.

Mientras se recostaba, Celer pensó en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no podía creer que aquel resbaloso ladrón se hubiera escapado tan fácil. El dolor de cabeza le impedía recordar con claridad, eso creía Celer, pues mientras repasaba la pelea en su mente le pareció que el extraño cuatrero intentaba no lastimarle.

-Qué tontería…-susurró con una risilla mientras se deslizaba de vuelta al reino de Vaermina.

El constante golpeteo de la puerta despertó a Celer, no habría pasado más de una hora desde que se quedó dormido, aún así le costó un poco recuperar el sentido. Los golpes continuaron.

-¿Hola?- Celer reconoció de inmediato la voz de la tabernera. El imperial se rascó la cabeza y estiró los brazos, antes de que pudiera responder los golpes aumentaron su intensidad.

-¡Sé que estás ahí, viajero!-gritó la mujer, notablemente enojada- ¡Abre la puerta!

Celer se congeló, la repentina hostilidad de aquella imperial fue una verdadera sorpresa. Él decidió quedarse callado unos minutos más, quizás así ella no podría verlo.

-¡Me debes tres noches de hospedaje!-exclamó furiosa con un último golpazo a la madera, Celer podría jurar que escuchó un crujido- ¡Si no sales ahora voy a tirar la puerta!- el imperial ni se inmutó, todo el mundo sabía que no había nada tan resistente en Nirn como las puertas de Cyrodiil.

Celer se acercó a la cerradura, por la rendija alcanzó a distinguir el brillo de un hechizo siendo cargado. Una sensación fría le recorrió la espalda cuando vio el báculo de madera apuntando directo a su ojo.

Se apartó tan rápido como pudo y se colocó el resto de su armadura para luego encogerse, esperando por el impacto. La luz golpeó la madera tres veces antes de que Celer pudiera relajarse un poco.

-Uf- suspiró él, realmente no existía nada como las puertas imperiales.

Su alivio, sin embargo, no duró mucho. En cuestión de segundos más luces y golpes atacaron la puerta, parecía que una docena de hachas y espadas mágicas estuvieran luchando contra esa simple puertecilla de madera, y así era. Por más que confiara en la deidad de las puertas, Celer sabía que no duraría.

El joven imperial sacó las pocas monedas que le quedaban y las dejó sobre la cama, al igual que una de las pociones y su gastado casco de piel. Tomó la mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro, envaino su espada. Estaba listo, en cuanto la puerta explotara él tendría una oportunidad para salir, quizás si empujaba a la tabernera podría abrirse paso entre los otros que atacaban la puerta. Quizás si…

-¡Pst!

Si podía llegar a la entrada escapar sería tan fácil como correr hacia el bosque. Rodear la villa sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero era una salida mucho más viable que esperar a que…

-¡Pst!

Aunque corría el peligro de ser atacado, no importaba, mientras pudiera salir de la villa y regresar al camino todo estaría bien. Encontrar más animales salvajes o bandidos era una posibilidad que no podía descartar pero…

-¡Oye!- gritó una mujer en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- respondió Celer en el mismo tono, girando maniáticamente la cabeza en busca de aquella voz.

-Salta por la ventana.

Celer negó con la cabeza.

-Salta.

-No- murmuró él.

-Lo peor que podría pasarte es otra extremidad rota-susurró la voz con cierta burla-. Si ella abre la puerta tu vida correrá peligro, sabes cómo son estos imperiales con su dinero…

Celer negaba con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Con los ojos caídos la inspeccionó: el delgado cristal y los soportes de madera eran demasiado gruesos para que alguien de su talla pudiera salir.

Los golpes resonaban cada vez más cerca, las luces eran más brillantes que nunca, tonos rojos cubrían la habitación.

-Deja de pensar y sólo hazlo.

-Es una locura.

-¿Preferirías perder la vida por una tonta deuda?- inquirió la mujer.

Celer alzó la cabeza, repentinamente curioso por la forma en que aquella voz se dirigía a él.

-No-murmuró con la mirada perdida en el sucio cristal.

Una bola de luz morada golpeó la cerradura. La puerta comenzaba a astillarse. Los golpes eran casi tan constantes como el acelerado latido del corazón de Celer.

-Si no saltas voy a…-amenazó la voz. Otra bola de luz chocó contra la maltrecha puerta.

Celer sintió un par de manos a sus espaldas, sujetándolo como si fuera a…

-¡Vahira!-exclamó el imperial, a penas captando los bigotes de la alquimista por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus garras felinas le daban un empujón. Celer cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto de los cristales y la dura madera contra su espalda armada. La puerta explotó en ese momento, pero lo único que la tabernera y los cinco furiosos nórdicos pudieron ver era un desordenado cuarto con la ventana rota.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Caminos de Cydoriil**

El ardiente sol de la media tarde hacía que el camino pareciera mil veces más arduo, Celer se sentía rostizado como una perdiz dentro de su enorme armadura de hierro y, claro, estar cubierto de vendas y parches en la cara y brazos tampoco ayudaba mucho. No hacía mucho que había salido corriendo de aquella villa infernal, pero Celer aún no se sentía lo suficientemente lejos de Vlindrel como para celebrar.

Vahira, por supuesto, no parecía sufrir las mismas preocupaciones Hasta donde Celer podía ver, ella estaba pasándola como nunca: corría y saltaba por la orilla de los caminos, metiéndose y saliendo del bosque, rasgando la tierra, pisando hongos, arañando arboles y desbaratando flores; la sonrisilla en su cara delataba el verdadero deleite que sentía la joven felina al estar de vuelta en el camino. Su largo vestido azul no parecía ser un impedimento para la energética Khajiit, le daba pena admitirlo, pero Celer admiraba la agilidad de su compañera, que andaba por el bosque como si el carcaj y el arco no fueran más que un accesorio.

-¿Desde hace cuanto vivías allá?- pensó Celer en voz alta. La felina acompañante se detuvo, con las garras llenas de polen y semillas de flax, Vahira se rascó la cabeza.

-No tengo idea- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros-. Quizás pasé unos cinco años en Vlindrel después de completar mis estudios de alquimia- agregó pensativa, con el ceño fruncido, Vahira se dedicó a guardar y ordenar todos los nuevos ingredientes que había recolectado.

-¿Universidad de artes Arcanas?- Vahira sacudió la cabeza.

-La alquimia no es complicada, sólo debes tener un estomago fuerte y algo de imaginación- comentó sin pensar la joven felina. Celer caminaba al tiempo que ella se agachaba y arrancaba pedazos de un flor purpura y la trituraba entre sus garras.

Celer asintió, realmente no le interesaba mucho la vida de aquella Khajiit, mucho menos su oficio, pero era mejor que pasar el resto del viaje en silencio.

-¿Crees que falte mucho?- preguntó Celer con un leve jadeo.

Vahira negó con la cabeza.

-Seguramente estaremos ahí en un par de horas-. Celer asintió, satisfecho al pensar que llegarían pronto. Mientras caminaban, Celer notó lo tranquilo que era el bosque, desde su encuentro con los lobos no se había sentido tan a gusto en el camino. Quizás andar junto a un enorme gato con arco preparado era suficiente para espantar a los posibles problemas.

-Oye…-murmuró el imperial, Vahira parecía ignorarlo así que alzó la voz y con una mano sobre su cabeza repitió- ¡Oye! ¡Khajiit!

La joven alquimista torció las orejas, pero no volteó, simplemente continuó caminando entre la maleza, atenta a cualquier posible peligro… o planta curativa que hubiera por ahí. Sin saber bien si Vahira le había escuchado, el joven agregó:

-¿Sabes usar esa cosa o es sólo para intimidar?

Vahira se detuvo en seco. Únicamente se escuchaba el leve susurro del viento entre los árboles, él también paró, quizás algo avergonzado por la imprudente pregunta.

La joven Khajiit giró rápidamente la cabeza antes de contestar: -No creo que quieras saberlo, Celer- dijo risueña la felina con una enorme sonrisa dentuda.

El imperial avanzó hasta donde la alquimista se encontraba, ella seguía sin moverse, simplemente agitando su cola de un lado a otro… como si acechara.

-Si fui grosero…- comenzó Celer al llegar a su lado.

Vahira negó con la cabeza, su rostro se veía sereno pero la leve inclinación de sus orejas junto con aquel discreto erizo en su pelaje le dieron a Celer otra idea.

-Está bien, supongo que esperabas que llevara dagas envenenadas- suspiró ella al tiempo que se encogía de hombros-. No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, aunque si lo piensas bien una daga es mucho más práctica…

La Khajiit colocó su garra en la barbilla, sus pequeños gestos de fastidio desaparecían poco a poco.

Celer tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, odiaba esa actitud despreocupada y evasiva de la felina pero odiaba más la forma en que sus penetrantes ojos parecían invadir su prejuiciosa mente de manera tan exacta.

-Oye, yo sólo decía que es raro ver así a un alquimista-. El imperial trataba de que no le temblara la voz mientras Vahira se sentaba en el alto pasto a las orillas del camino, él la imitó y siguió hablando en lo que ella se ocupaba de jugar con su nueva colección de plantas.

De su bolsito, la Khajiit de ojos azules sacó un pequeño mortero.

-¿Por qué sería raro? ¿Has visto cómo es Cyrodiil? - preguntó sarcástica mientras aplastaba algunas semillas con su aparato-. Ni siquiera los bardos salen al camino sin una daga oculta en su mandolina.

-Supongo que es cierto…- Celer debía reconocerlo, lo que decía Vahira tenía sentido. Había estado poco tiempo en el camino, el punzante dolor en el brazo y ardor constante en sus pies no dejan de recordárselo, y en todo su recorrido no recordaba a un solo viajero que estuviera desarmado

-Aún así,-continuó-, creí que combatirías con magia o algo.

-La magia da miedo,- declaró al Khajiit, su mirada fija en los pétalos purpuras que ahora se mesclaban con el blanco polvo de las semillas-. Además, el gremio no acepta a mi gente tan fácil.

Esa pequeña frase hizo ruido en la mente de Celer, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo en la postura rígida de Vahira no le daba confianza. La felina terminó de batir sus polvos y los guardó en un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

El joven no se atrevió a preguntarle sobre ello, a esas alturas quizás sólo lo hizo para que ambos tuvieran un pequeño descanso. Vahira se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar entre la maleza una vez más, parecía que aprovecharía cada centímetro de ese tedioso viaje. Celer simplemente sacudió la cabeza, quizás era por eso que tardaban tanto en llegar a Bravil.

 _Pst,_ silbó en su mente, _esos gatos sólo sirven para atraer problemas._

Sin embargo, Celer probó, felizmente, que sus predicciones no se habían cumplido, aunque Vahira había sido un factor en la duración de su largo viaje. El joven imperial y su acompañante felina entraban por las puertas de Bravil a sólo unos minutos del ocaso.

-Iré por una habitación- anunció Vahira, sin esperar respuesta, la Khajiit se separó del joven, perdiéndose entre las cabañas de Bravil.

Celer se tomó unos minutos para reposar, con la espalda sobre los enormes muros de la ciudad, reparó en el húmedo ambiente. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, su suave brillo anaranjado parecía complementar la tranquilidad de aquel pueblo. Celer se quedó mirando las calles por lo que parecían horas, después de su acelerado par de días ese pequeño momento podría haberse llamado Aeterio.

Era curiosa la forma en que de pronto el rozar del viento y el susurro de las ropas se volvieron tan claros para él, lo había logrado. Su corazón se alegró al ver que era cierto, estaba en Bravil, realmente estaba ahí. Cuando el pulsante dolor de sus pies se tranquilizó, Celer sacó el paquetito de su mochila. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacía su destino.

La entrega fue más rápida de lo que esperaba, pero el pago compensó por completo el calvario que había sido llegar hasta ahí. Feliz escuchaba el tintinear de las monedas mientras caminaba a la taberna, seguramente esa Khajiit ya estaba comiendo.

Un fuerte olor a cervatillo golpeó a Celer tras abrir la puerta del bar. Sin fijarse mucho en el resto de los clientes, el imperial corrió hacía la barra y pidió carne y el vino más barato del lugar. Corrió entonces a una de las muchas mesas vacías a esperar su orden, algunos elfos y un hombre nórdico bebían y jugaban en una mesa mientras una Khajiit de hermoso vestido rojo luchaba con un duro filete de ciervo.

Aquella taberna, distinta del agujero que era el bar de Vlindrel, era cálida. Iluminada por docenas de velas de cera y rodeada de exquisitos olores, simplemente hizo que Celer se perdiera en el familiar ambiente que le recordaba a su ciudad natal.

La comida llegó entregada por una doncella bosmer que miró con recelo el saco de oro sobre la mesa. El imperial agradeció el servicio y dio una mirada rápida al resto del acogedor bar, por ningún lado se veía a Vahira, quizás estaba ya en la habitación. Con un rápido encogimiento de hombros, Celer comenzó a comer.

 _Ella se lo pierde_ , pensó el joven mientras el sabor de una comida decente lo transportaba a una época no muy lejana, al tiempo en que ni siquiera consideraba viajar. _Seguramente ya está echada en la cama… o en el techo_.

Celer sacudió la cabeza. No, no era momento de estar pensando en su misteriosa compañera de viaje, ahora era su tiempo de descanso. No podría disfrutar de su deliciosa merienda si su mente se ocupaba en la desastrosa felina. _El desastre eres tú_ , podía oírla susurrar en su mente. Un buen trago de vino fue suficiente para silenciarla.

Una escena tan pacifica como la que vivía en aquella taberna no podía durar tanto, sin embargo. Mientras Celer dejaba la botella una vez más sobre la mesa el estruendo de una gruesa puerta azotarse hizo a los otros clientes dar un brinco. El joven imperial giró su silla para ver que en la entrada del bar había cinco guardias, imperiales de robusta complexión con oxidadas armaduras de hierro, y un elfo de Valenwood de apariencia sencilla. Los soldados entraron de manera poco ceremoniosa, sin anunciarse, comenzaron a derrumbar mesas e invadir habitaciones.

-¡Suéltame!- Celer reaccionó al grito de una mujer, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que uno de los guardias arrastraba a la tranquila Khajiit de vestido rojo, que ahora agachaba la orejas y gruñía mientras forcejeaba con el gendarme. El imperial se quedó sentado, simplemente bebiendo más vino mientras la felina y un par de argonianos eran arrojados fuera de la taberna.

No queriendo desperdiciar, Celer tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba de vino y metió la comida sobrante a su mochila. Dejando un par de monedas en la mesa, el imperial salió corriendo. El sol medio oculto entre las colinas del poniente a penas brindaba suficiente luz para ver a la gran fila de gatos y lagartijas que eran colocados en la plaza central.

Celer alzó la ceja mientras caminaba hacia los hombres y mujeres bestia que resguardaba la floja guardia. Bravil tenía una reputación en el imperio y no era una muy favorable. La aparente tranquilidad de la última hora y el caótico viaje habían dejado a Celer insensible a la realidad de una de las ciudades más sucias de todo Cyrodiil.

Las filas de khajiits y argonianos desaparecieron en pocos minutos, de a poco, todos eran transportados a las mazmorras del castillo del conde. Una vista poco usual, pero Celer no podía negar que igual era impresionante, asi que abrió su mochila y continuó su cena en lo que desfilaban los felinos y reptiles. Al final de las filas aparecieron tres guardias más arrastrando escoria criminal en la forma de dos mujeres khajiits. El imperial se quedó observando mientras comía un trozo de pan, con el que casi se atraganta al notar los vestidos de aquellas prisioneras. Una de ellas llevaba un sencillo vestido azul manchado de la falda con tierra y pasto.

-¿Vahira?- exclamó Celer entre tosidos y jadeos.

La felina respondió a su nombre con una carcajada silenciosa al ver el estado de su compañero.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó un guardia imperial con la mano en el mango de su espada. Vahira y la felina de vestido rojo agacharon las orejas y con un leve rugido siguieron caminando hacia la fila.

-¿Disculpe?- el guardia desenvainó la espada al oír el golpecillo en su hombro. Con un ágil movimiento, se dio la vuelta y puso el filo de su arma en el cuello de Celer.

-¡Muévete! Si no eres un gato o una lagartija no tienes porque estar aquí.

-Eso ha sido muy claro, señor- murmuró Celer, sus brazos rápidamente buscando algo en su mochila-. Pero sucede que la joven Khajiit- entonces el imperial señaló con la mirada-. La de vestido azul es mi guardaespaldas y no puede llevársela sin previa autorización.

-¿¡Qué!?- ladró el guardia blandiendo una vez más la espada para señalar a las felinas- ¡Por órdenes del Conde todos los ladrones de Bravil serán apresados y eso incluye a tu gata también!

Celer sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo mostró al enfurecido soldado. Mientras el imperial más viejo leía el pasaporte, Vahira comenzó a reír en voz baja ante la sorprendida y desaprobatoria mirada de la otra felina.

Soltó un último gruñido y con un rápido gesto de su cabeza indicó a los jóvenes que se fueran. Celer guardó sus papeles de tránsito mientras Vahira discutía con el guardia que le había quitado sus cosas. Ambos se reunieron en la taberna.

-¡A tú salud!- exclamó la felina, esbozando una enorme sonrisa antes de zamparse un tarro de cerveza. Celer, aún algo aturdido por los eventos, simplemente preguntó:

-¿Cómo?

Vahira se quitó la espuma de los bigotes, sonriendo con los ojos como una cachorra, se encogió de hombros.

-Te iban a llevar a una mazmorra y actúas como si no hubiera pasado- murmuró él, sus ojos cansados y su boca completamente abierta por la incredulidad.

-No sería mi primera vez- comentó la felina sonriente antes de un segundo trago. Celer sacudió la cabeza. _Claro_ , pensó, _los ladrones suelen pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel._

-Como sea, lo mejor será descansar- se dijo a sí mismo el imperial. Vahira asintió. Una vez terminada su cena, ella y Celer subieron al segundo piso de la taberna y se metieron a la habitación del fondo. Él tomó la cama, a insistencia de la felina.

-Puedo dormir donde sea- comentó ella mientras colocaba su mochila como almohada y estiraba sus brazos, su felino gesto acompañado de un dentudo bostezo. Celer no quiso discutir con ella, no tenía la energía para hacerlo y, sinceramente, tampoco las ganas. El segundo en que su cuerpo tocó la cama, Celer se perdió en el reino de los sueños.

Un anaranjado brillo se filtraba por la delgada cortina de la habitación pasadas unas horas. Celer comenzaba a despertar cuando un inusual sonido le llegó a los oídos: el chillido desesperado de un gato y el traqueteo de media docena de botas metálicas. El imperial sacudió la cabeza, su cuerpo se sentía pesado por el cansancio que recién se disipaba, con pereza bajó la vista a dónde Vahira se encontraba. La felina estaba sentada en el piso de madera, con cierta delicadeza doblaba y organizaba el contenido de su mochila.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó ella formando una sonrisilla dentuda que Celer estaba demasiado aturdido para responder.

-Hola-dijo secamente el imperial mientras se levantaba. Con una mano rascándose la desaliñada melena castaña, Celer se acercó a la ventana.

Bajo la brillante luz del sol naciente, el joven viajero vio como un grupo de soldados arrastraba a más y más hombres-bestia hacia la imponente entrada de piedra del Castillo Bravil.

-¿Qué pasó?- murmuró él sin poder despejar la vista de aquel deprimente paisaje.

-Escuché del tabernero que han tratado de entrar al palacio últimamente…-dijo discretamente la felina que estaba de espaldas a Celer-. Creo que el Conde simplemente está algo paranoico- agregó encogida de hombros.

-Yo también lo estaría en este nido de ratas-replicó el joven mientras un ligero escalofrío subía por su espalda. Vahira apareció a su lado, observando a los guardias con la nariz arrugada y orejas gachas.

-Tendría que encerrar a todos si realmente quiere estar seguro- gruñó ella en voz baja-. En un lugar como este, es raro que no lo haya hecho antes- entonces la felina soltó un siseo antes de salir de la habitación.

Celer se apresuró a vestirse y bajó a la taberna, donde Vahira estaba ya desayunando. El imperial compró una hogaza de pan y un trozo de queso, que disfrutó con lo que quedaba de su vino de ayer, su compañera parecía disfrutar de un pescado asado. Vahira se notaba tensa, igual que la mitad de los clientes en aquel bar, así que Celer trató de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó él con una sonrisa forzada. Vahira alzó la vista un segundo, se notaba cansada pero inmediatamente respondió con júbilo:

-Pues pensé que te acompañaría hasta llegar a tu casa- Celer alzó una ceja, a lo que la felina contestó:- No me malentiendas, pero con tu espada oxidada y el brazo herido aún no estás en condiciones de viajar solo.

Él la odiaba, pero odiaba más que tuviera razón. El joven imperial frunció el ceño y rechinó sus dientes, pero eso sólo ensanchaba la sonrisa de aquella gata. Soltó un suspiro, derrotado, miró a Vahira al tiempo que contestaba.

-Suena como un buen plan, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Ella sonrió.

-No lo sé, tú dime- después de decir eso, la felina tragó un trozo de carne.- Tú eres el que está herido, yo no tengo prisa.

Celer bufó, de reojo miró hacia la ventana y vio la dorada luz del sol cubriendo la ciudad. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le confirmó lo que había estado pensando desde que despertó.

-Es muy tarde, preferiría salir mañana a primera hora- declaró el imperial, la respuesta que recibió fue un ronroneo de satisfacción.

Fue complicado para él corresponder al entusiasmo de la felina, él sólo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. La vida de mensajero no era lo que él esperaba, así que no podía esperar volver a la ciudad para explorar otros oficios. Sin embargo se veía atrapado por las circunstancias. Si quería salir de ahí tendría que hacer algo que no quería, realmente no quería.

-Ajem- Celer carraspeó- Vahira, ¿cuánto por una pequeña poción curativa?

La joven Khajiit se sacudió los bigotes al escuchar la pregunta. Se colocó una mano en la barbilla mientras sus orejas se alzaban inconscientemente.

-Generalmente serían más de veinte monedas de oro…-murmuró ella mientras hacía cuentas con las garras. Celer sintió algo de miedo al escuchar el precio-. Pero ahora que somos compañeros no quiero que te lastimes- se apresuró a decir ella, sus ojitos cerrados parecían sonreír también.

Celer giró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, mientras hacia una mueca con la boca.

-Mientras llegamos a tu destino, todas las pociones que necesites van por mi cuenta.

El imperial alzó la mano para protestar pero Vahira no lo dejó.

-Vamos, tu brazo casi está recuperado, no será para tanto.

-Si tú insistes-murmuró indeciso el imperial. Él pasó el resto del día descansando en su habitación y ocasionalmente bajando a la taberna mientras Vahira salía a buscar más plantas exóticas para sus pócimas. Las horas pasaban más rápido de que Celer esperaba, poco antes del ocaso Vahira apareció en la habitación.

-¿Vas a merendar?- dijo Celer, parado en el umbral de la puerta mientras la felina acomodaba el piso en donde dormiría. Vahira negó con la cabeza y soltó un bostezo fingido. El imperial rodó los ojos y cerró de un portazo.

El bar se encontraba aún más vacío que el día anterior, ahora sólo comían ahí algunos elfos y un robusto hombre que Celer asumió era nórdico. Sentado en la barra, el joven imperial cenaba. A su lado había un par de doncellas bosmer que, pese a sus súplicas, no cerraban la boca.

-Escuché que anoche se llevaron a S’kivva al calabozo- murmuró una de las señoras que vestía una falda verde y una blusa blanca.

-No sería la primera vez, aún así veo difícil que encerrando a los khajiits se pueda conseguir algo en este pueblo- contestó la otra con desdén, mirando de reojo el amuleto que colgaba sobre su vestido azul.

-Lo sé, el resto de esa escoria sigue suelta, Talos sabe que en este pueblo no basta con encerrar a las bestias.

La bosmer de vestido rojo asintió.

-No quisiera estar cerca del Conde cuando le digan que ayer hubo más atentados.

Aquella de falda verde se colocó una mano en la boca.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!- contestó la otra- Desaparecieron muchos libros e ingredientes del salón del gremio de los magos ayer y uno de los guardias me dijo que varias casas parecían tener las cerraduras descompuestas esta mañana.

-Diría que fue esa sucia nadadora pero…

-¡Cómo si fuera tan lista!- exclamó la doncella del vestido rojo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Celer puso sus dedos en las sienes y se dispuso a comer tan rápido como le fuera posible. No podía soportar un segundo más de aquellas señoras y sus habladurías. En cuanto terminó su cena, se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Al final del pasillo estaba la habitación que rentó con Vahira. Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba bloqueada.

-¡Vahira! ¡Abre, soy yo!-exclamó el imperial mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Vahira!-volvió a gritar, el golpeteo a la puerta cada vez más insistente. Celer recargó su oído en la pared, esperando escuchar una risa felina, pero no había nada. El imperial, cada vez más preocupado, caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo. Su arma, su ropa… ¡su dinero! Todo estaba dentro de la habitación.

-¡Maldita sea!- rugió enfurecido-. ¡Soy un idiota!- gritó.

Desesperado, corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a patear la resistente puerta de madera.

-¡Vahira!-gruñó- ¡Abre ahora!- con la cara roja de ira y esfuerzo, Celer seguía golpeando la puerta. En medio de su frenesí perdió la noción del tiempo, sin saber cuándo, los esfuerzos del imperial rindieron frutos y la cerradura de hierro cedió.

El cielo fuera de la ventana abierta se veía oscuro, parecía pasada de la media noche cuando Celer por fin entró a su cuarto. El aire fresco le revolvió el sudado cabello al tiempo que una oscura y grácil figura entraba por aquella ventana. La sombra encapuchada dejó caer un pesado saco en la cama y mientras se quitaba la capucha murmuró:

-Lo puedo explicar- dijo la felina con una sonrisa avergonzada. Celer, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, cerró la puerta y caminó con lentitud hacia la cama en donde el saco dejó caer su tesoro. Joyas, armas pequeñas, rollos, comida y oro por montones cubrían su lugar de descanso.

El joven y confundido imperial simplemente alzo la vista, con la voz quebrada preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

Vahira cerró la ventana, con hombros encogidos y una arrogante mirada orgullosa contestó.

-No es culpa mía que sea tan fácil.


End file.
